New Ownership
by Blair2
Summary: Hermione has joined a quidditch team to be with the man she is in love with, but does he share the same feelings? What will happen when the team is under new ownership and who is the new owner? Please R/R
1. I'd like you to meet

**A/N:** Hello my fair readers, for those who have read this fic so far I have edited it a wee bit, nothing too big, just somethings bugged me. So, for those who haven't you get to see the newer version anyways. Well this fic is based on a year after Hermione's last year of school. There will be some old friends, and a couple new. Well I hope you enjoy and please review!   
  
**Disclaimer:** Ok, you know what is mine and what isn't. Hermione, Oliver, ect.   
  
**********   
  


**Chapter One   
I'd Like You To Meet...**   
  


Hermione had just finished quidditch practice with the Puddlemore United. She thought about Oliver intently as she packed her quidditch equipment away. Yes that's right, Hermione Granger, the same Hermione Granger that never once showed any athletic talent or interest was on a quidditch team. And not just any quidditch team, but the Puddlemore United, the same team Oliver Wood played on. Hermione was never one for quidditch. The only reason why she joined was because of Oliver. She had secretly fallen for him in his last year and has been in love with him ever since. All those years of practicing quidditch and learning the rules, everyone thought she was doing it to impress Harry. They thought it was he who she liked. She let them think that, she didn't want anyone to know she was in love with someone that was four years older then her.   
  
So finally, after many years of hard work, it had all paid off. As soon as Hermione was done with school at Hogwarts she joined the Puddlemore United and was now one of their new chasers. Now she got to see her beloved everyday, and not just see him but talk to him as well. When Oliver was in school the only thing she would say to him was, _"Good game Oliver"_ or _"Great blocking Oliver"_. Now she was having full conversations with him, learning more and more about him each day. Well, Hermione didn't really learn more and more each day unless you want to count learning how obsessed Oliver was about quidditch. It was the base of every conversation. But that didn't matter to Hermione. What mattered was that he noticed her, what mattered was she actually talked to him, no........what _really_ mattered was she got to hear his adorable scottish accent.   
  
Oh how Hermione loved Oliver's accent, the way he spoke, the way he said her name.....it was perfect. _He_ was perfect. At least in Hermione's eyes he was.   
  
So now here Hermione is, on a quidditch team simply to be with the man of her dreams. Who cares if she spent so many hours just to learn a sport to impress a boy, she had to admit it wasn't all bad. Being on a quidditch team had its perks. Hermione had made some great friends on the team, she got to see Oliver everyday, and hey she had to admit, the pay wasn't too shabby either.   
  
Hermione finished putting away all her quidditch equipment in her quidditch bag and broom case. She heaved the bag over her shoulder and held onto the broom's case by its handle. She turned the corner to leave the locker room and walk out the entrance, but something blocked her way, causing her to fall back and lose grasp of her belongings. She shook her head and muttered to herself as she gathered her things. When she reached for her broom case someone else's hand had gotten to it first. She looked up and saw that the hand belonged to none then Oliver Wood. _'Speak of the devil.'_ she thought.   
  
"Here you go Granger, sorry about that, wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Oliver said as he handed Hermione her broom case. "Oh, that's ok, I wasn't paying attention to where I was either," Hermione replied, taking her case and smiling sweetly. Oliver cleared his throat."So have you heard the news?" he asked, still standing in the entrance way. "What news?" Hermione asked with curiosity. Sure Oliver was talking about Quidditch like always and it probably was nothing, but hey, she was talking to him at least. The seeker had a serious look on his face, "The teams going to be under new ownership." New ownership........who? Oliver sighed and rubed his forehead,"Don't know, I just found out, Lena just told me."   
  
Lena Volkava was the team's seeker. The Puddlemore United was made up of Jacquelyn Cupre, Zephyr Green, and Hermione Granger (they were the chasers); Gregory Chapman and Anthony Spicker were the beaters; and Oliver Wood played the same position as he did at Hogwarts; the keeper.   
  
"She said that it wasn't a sure thing, but the people were really interested in buying," said Oliver, a little distracted, obviously thinking about what would happen if the team was sold.   
  
Hermione frowned, she wasn't too keen on the idea. When teams were under new ownership it was more likely that members would be replaced, practices are changed, or other various things. Oliver could tell what Hermione was thinking.   
  
"Ah, don't worry, I'm sure things will be ok," Oliver said as he playfully punched her in the shoulder. Hermione smiled again. "Well, I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow at practice," she said while getting a better grip of her things. "Ok, I'll let you know if I here anything else about the new ownership." Oliver replied, moving aside to let Hermione out. And with that said Oliver and Hermione went on their separate ways.   
  
**********   
  
Hermione was walking down the hallway when she heard a familiar voice in the opposite direction. It was the voice of Puddlemore United's very own manager, Edwin Haralson. He was just leaving his office when he noticed Hermione walking down the hall.   
  
"Ah, Hermione, just the person I wanted to see. Come here, there is someone I'd like you to meet," called the middle-aged man. Hermione obeyed and met her manager in front of his office door. Just as she'd done so the _someone_ entered the hall and stood by Mr.Haralson.   
  
"Hermione Granger, I'd like you to meet..."   
  
  
**A/N:**Bwahaha!!! Don't you love cliff hangers?!?!?! Please review!!! 


	2. Fiancé

**A/N:** I'm sorry my fair readers, this chapter is short as was the first one. *shakes head sadly* Fret not, chapter three is quite long, as soon as I'm done fixing up a couple of errors I'll post it up for your reading pleasure. Well, off you go to read. Please let me know what you think! *prances off and waits at review page*   
  
Thanks a bunch:   
**insegnificantindifference:** Snape or Draco? You'll see! Yep, see you at homeroom at Hogwarts! This time lets see how many post-it notes we can stick on Seamus before he wakes up!!!   
**ferggirl99:** Yeah I know, Hermione on a broom, watch out! Well, we'll see just how good she is.   
**CrystallineLily:** Thankies, I wish they did use the code things *pouts*   
**starfruit:** I know! *drools at the thought of Oliver's sexy Scottish accent*   
  
**Disclaimer:** You know the drill: I don't own Hermione, Oliver, ect.   
  
**********   
  


**Chapter Two   
Fiancé **  
  


  
  
  
"...Aubrie Maloch; Miss Maloch, this is Miss Hermione Granger, one of the chasers from the Puddlemore United," Mr.Haralson said with a kind smile as he introduced the two. (**a/n:** Ha! Didn't see that comin did ya? Thought it was Malfoy eh?)   
  
Aubrie stood before Hermione in a vibrant red, skirted suit that made her look both stunning and sophisticated. About Hermione's age, perhaps a year or two younger, she had gorgeous black hair, which stood out against her fair skin, and some of the most beautiful dark brown eyes ever seen. Both tall and slim, she could easily be a model Hermione thought.   
  
"Pleased to meet you," Aubrie said in a way that just oozed class as she stuck out her hand. "The pleasure is mine," Hermione replied, taking Aubrie's hand in her own and shaking it. Just as Hermione's hand returned to her side a man came out of Mr. Haralson's office.   
  
"Ah, there you are darling," Aubrie cooed, taking man's hand. "Miss Granger, I'd like you to meet my fiancé; Draco Malfoy," Aubrie said proudly. A little too proudly considering who she was talking about.   
  
If Hermione had been drinking something at the time she would of spat it all over due to the shock that Aubrie Maloch was engaged to be married to Draco Malfoy. The thought of Malfoy being engaged to a beautiful women, even a women in general, stunned Hermione beyond words. What Hermione thought, she expressed on her face, because now she was giving a look of horrifying sickness as if Voldemort himself were there in drag, singing 'Like I Love You' by the muggle Justin Timberlake. (**a/n:** btw, I'm not a huge fan of Justin, but I've heard of the song and think it would be hilarious if Voldie-boy sang it) Mr. Haralson noticed Hermione's odd change in facial expression and said, "Hermione, are.....are you ok? You look like your going to be sick." "Huh?" Hermione answered her manager, but was looking at Malfoy and Aubrie. Aubrie was now making googly lovey-dovey eyes at Malfoy. "For some strange reason I have the sudden urge to throw up," Hermione said, taking her gaze from the two lovers with a disgusted look on her face. Mr.Haralson took the hint and chuckled.   
  
"Well, get use to it Hermione, your going to see a lot more of Mr. Malfoy and Miss Maloch around here," said Mr.Haralson. "As of today, Mr.Malfoy is going to be the official new owner of the Puddlemore United. Miss Maloch's engagement present to him."   
  
Hermione dropped her quidditch equipment in shock. If she thought that Malfoy getting married was a surprise she had another thing coming. What happened just few minutes ago didn't even compare to the news Hermione had learned now. Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy was the owner of her quidditch team. The same man, no correction he isn't a man. He's a psychotic devil child. Hermione still remembered how Malfoy constantly teased her. How he went out of his way just to make her life at Hogwarts as bearable as getting all your teeth pulled out without any novocaine. And now he was going to be the owner of her team. Many thoughts flashed through Hermione's head. Thoughts of getting kicked off the team and other horrible things Malfoy might do just to be cruel and torture her. Then Hermione was snapped back to reality when Mr. Haralson spoke again.   
  
"Which reminds me Miss Maloch, there are a few more papers you need to sign." He didn't notice Hermione's new facial expression. Her face was a mix of shock, fear, and she truly did look sick.   
  
Aubrie and Mr.Haralson went into his office to finish their last bit of business, leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone in the hall in awkward silence. Malfoy was the first to break the silence."Fancy seeing you here Granger," he said, now leaning against the white painted wall with his arms folded over his chest, giving Hermione the infamous Malfoy smirk,"and without your boyfriend Scarface? Now that's quite the surprise."   
  
"Pity I can't say the same. As for Harry, he isn't my boyfriend and what's surprising is a girl like Aubrie is engaged to a nasty thing like you," said Hermione, not very keen in conversing with Malfoy.   
"No Potter, then why are you on a quidditch team?" Malfoy asked, still leaning against the wall."And why wouldn't Aubrie be with a guy like me? I'm rich, good looking, charming, and I'm great with the ladies."   
"I have my reasons as to why I'm on a quidditch team, none of which is any of your business." Hermione was now picking up the quidditch equipment she had dropped earlier and muttered to herself, "Great with the ladies" she rolled her eyes."Ha! The only women that would ever want to be with you would have to be under a love spell or is really Crabe or Goyle under a Polyjuice Potion." And before Malfoy could speak up, Hermione Apparated to her home.   
  
**********   
  
**A/N:** Woot woot! What'cha all think of the chapter? Please Review! Thankies! 


End file.
